fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Genius Scientist
Dr. Karlston could cure any illness. From a mild cold to the deadliest of diseases, everyone in the village of Lamberry visited him. He was blessed with the ability to instantly diagnose his patients with the what they were suffering form. In the year 1890, Lamberry was hit with a flu epidemic and many were afraid, rightfully so, that it would be a fatal disease. Dr. Karlston was able to cure the public by creating a small dose of miraculous medicine, and a prescription for plenty of fluids and rest. Everyone in the town was immensely grateful to what Dr. Karlston was able to achieve. Word of Dr. Karlston and his abilities quickly spread to the neighboring village and soon, Lamberry looked different. Business was booming and there was increased foot traffic in Lamberry. Karlston was single handedly responsible for Lamberry’s new found fame and classy caliber. Dr. K, as he was famously dubbed by many, was a truly gifted surgeon as he brought out a profound sense of confidence in his patients. One hot summer day, Dr. K had a patient come in with an illness. Karlston was caught off guard and found himself in unchartered territory as he was unable to figure out what the patient was suffering from. He immediately quarantined the patient and tried various remedy’s to better the situation. However, all his efforts were in vain and the patient passed in the following months. The failure effected Dr. Karlston immensely and he decided to stop treating parents. He was distraught and upset. Dr. K was depressed over his inability to figure out what was wrong with the patient. Eventually, people stopped coming to Lamberry, and things went back to how they were. About 3 years later, Dr. Karlston was able to figure out that the disease was a rare occurrence in people that had visited a certain cave, about 200 miles south of Lamberry. Through extensive research and getting a sense of the area he was able to understand the conditions under which the illness had developed and spread. Because of this dedication and hard work, he finally found a cure to the disease. When he returned to Lamberry, he practiced medicine once again and the village found its popularity regaining traction. Lamberry looked like it did 3 years ago. People were visiting to get treated by the famous doctor and to visit the village’s new science museum founded by Dr. K. The museum housed information about different diseases, prevention methods and their cures. Karlston also spread this to neighboring villages, so that everyone could be more aware about their health. He started a program to educate young adults, so that they could practice medicine. Karlston named the new Medical center of the village “James. D Bloster Medical Center” after the man that died three years ago. The Kids wanted to grow up to be like Dr. K. The village would look forward to a bright future, which it did have, largely in part to Dr. Karlston’s invaluable efforts. Neighboring villages began to prosper and there was a huge jump in the overall development of the region. Villages started to get more educated and grew out of fictitious belief systems. Dr. K changed the scope of learning so that the “ordinary” could now be “extraordinary.” Dr. Karlston impacted the lives of so many, but unfortunately lost his life to cancer in 1956, at age 66. Anisha Meka